


An Altercation Could Not Be Avoided

by alemara



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twitter FicFriday 140 Character Challenges. Condensing fics into Tweets, one prompt at a time.</p><p>    Request: Danno being AWESOME</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Altercation Could Not Be Avoided

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelly/gifts).



Mid-tackle, he re-considers, what with the asphalt rushing up towards him, but it's worth the scrapes and blood to book the bastard.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
